The Master and The Mortician
by themasterandthemortician
Summary: What happens when Sebastian has to leave for a week, and decides that the Undertaker should be the one to take care of his young master?
1. Prolog

Hello everyone, i am the Undertaker. Ciel Phantomhive and I have deciced to tell you the events of the "week" that I had to look after him and his manor. The chapters from Ciels Journal are writen by him and the ones from my journal are writen by me! i hope you enjoy it, it is quite funny!

disclamer: ok this is on fanfiction... if we owned black butler this oviously wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Signing the worn letter with a flourish or his heavy quill, Ciel Phantomhive leaned back with a sigh. "Sebastian,"<p>

In an instant the raven black butler was at his side with a tea kettle.

Ignoring the navy and gold china tea cup that his servant held out to him, he spoke almost angrily. "Take this letter to the president of the United States."

"But my Lord that would take me almost a week. Who would take care of y-" Before he could continue Sebastian was stopped by an annoyed Phantomhive.

"I can survive without you for a week Sebastian. Leave as soon as you can find another caretaker."

'Caretaker, that gives me an idea,' thought the black clad butler.

With a small smile and a bow the demon nodded and was gone.

Not even two hours later, Ciel was still seated at his desk reading over a favored poem, from Edgar Allen Poe, when the door suddenly flew open with out warning. He looked up startled. A tall, gray haired man, in a long coat stood before him along with his butler.

"My Lord I have found your caretaker and gaven him instruction of to care for you as he sees fit." With that, and a quick bow, the devil snatched up the letter off of the desk and was gone.

The dumbfounded earl looked up at the man and finally choked out his name. "T-the Undertaker!"


	2. Undertaker, entry 1

June 10 1888

Two rather strange things happened to me to day.

First of all I found a book, which I had never seen before, sitting on one of my book shelves. Actually, it was the one by the north window on which I keep my finished journals.

When I found this strange book thought I might as well leave it alone, it was not hurting any one. But alas, my curiosity got the best of me.

I opened the green, leather cover and flipped past the few black pages at the front. When I got to about the firth page I jumped back in surprise. It was a picture of two, fully naked, men kissing!

As I inspected the the rest of the odd book I found it to be full of similar content.

I believe that Grell has recently been to my shop, with out my knowledge, and has left this lovely book behind.

I must return it to him as soon a possible.

The second strange thing was, an unexpected visit from the Earl's butler, Sebastian.

I had been inspecting my most resent costumer, (wondering if there was any way to move his guts back in to his body with out actually having to touch him). When the black clad butler burst through my door! I had not expected to see him for at east three months.

"Undertaker," he said as he fixed his tie (which was starting to come loose), "I need you to take care of the Young Master, and the Manor for one week,"

I blinked at him from behind my bangs "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have a letter that I must deliver to the President of the United States as soon as possible."

"Ah, I see, and what about the other servants?" I said with a smile. (I knew I was making the poor butler mad, but I couldn't help it! When he gets all fed up with how ridiculously annoying I'm being and then he gets really angry, and then wham! He releases he has to keep back his demon form! HAHAHA! It cracks me up every time!)

"They have other things that they must attend to, only Tanaka the old butler will be there," Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "I suppose you will be wanting payment?"

I smiled, "Oh no, I will do this free of charge." I skipped over to the butler and poked his cheek , "I mean the Earl is my best costumer," (actually I planed on getting my payment during the job, young Ciel can be quite funny).

The Demon scooted away from me, a scowl on his face. "Fine then, let us go,"

Together we stepped out side and in to the hot July wind.

"You can Air Walk right?" asked Sebastian.

I grinned, "Yes, as a soul reaper I have that ability, actually I have fun idea! Let us have a race! If I get to the manor before you you owe me fifteenth good jokes and if you get there before me I will let the next three times that the earl needs information be completely free of charge."

The demon looked at me and razed his black eyebrow. "Fine, not that I approve of this childish game, but I have been wanting to see how grate the legendary gray haired soul reaper is,"

"All right!" I grinned, "lets go!" I sprang to the top of the nearest building.

Fore seconds later I stood in front of the Earl's manor, in half a second I heard Sebastian stand next to me.

"It looks as though I win," I said with out looking at him.

"Yes, I must say that I am surprised, you are better then most Soul Reapers, I will respect our bet." Sebastian started to walk up the front steps, "Come the Young Master is waiting."

The demon butler led me to a set of fancy oak double doors.

"Please wait here for a moment," he opened one of the doors and said, "Young master I have found a caretaker, and have left him with instructions to take care of you as he sees fit," with that he let me in, grabbed something off the Earls desk and quickly left.

Ciel Phantomhive looked at me he opened his mouth a stuttered, "T-the Undertaker?"

The look on his face was almost caused the amount of laughter that I have expected to get over the course of the week!

Maybe I should start razing my prices...


	3. Ciel, entry 1

June 11 1888

I'm not sure if I can take much more of this man that Sebastian has decided to place as my caretaker in his absence. This is Ciel Phantomhive's report. Sebastian has percussed this idiotic book in order for me to write down what has been going on. (Though why he wants to know that badly are a mystery to me.)

It is only 9 AM here, and I feel as if its been a year scene you left me.

Last night, Sebastian had left stew, all The Undertaker had to do was heat up but, when he turned up the stove, he turned it too high, and became fascinated with the "bubbles" (apparently.) Soon there was nothing left but, a few dried up pieces of meat and vegetables. I actually requested Bardroy's cooking from now on. only problem s that he and the other servants are leaving tomorrow, I have sent them to Japan to do some negotiations with a trading company there.

And, as you could suspect, Sebastian, I passed on Undertakers offering of overly sugared peach tea and dog biscuits. So, I had a hard time falling asleep with no tea and knowing that you were not there. Not to give you any credit but I'm not to sure if the man would keep sane with any dead bodies around if he even managed to kill any intruders.

But this morning was the worst...

I woke up, not in my night shirt but in a black suit with a white flower in the breast pocket and more white roses all around me!

When i looked around, low and behold the old, gray haired, mortician was standing over me giggling insanity before reciting, as though practiced: "You rolled over three times! He-he! So I decided to make you all pretty again!" Then he proceeded in arranging me and flowers.

I stormed out of the room and am still in the suit as I write this.

I smell something burning from the kitchen. Flames, Gasolene, and over cooked eggs (maybe?). I also heard three crashes last night and Finnian wailing about something or another.

Please hurry back Sebastian. For I fear that I may go insane.

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Undertaker, entry 2

I apologize for Ciel and I's misspelling and incorrect grammar.

June 12 1888

I really wonder what dear old Sebastian is thinking. Leaving me in charge of his precious young master?

I guess I'm just feeling sad, Ciel has shut him self up in his office ever scene I pulled that little stunt last night. But, well, I really couldn't help my self, the Earl just looked so unappealing in nothing but a large white shirt, I had to do something!

So, I made him beautiful! Surrounded in white flowers, offset by a black suite, and just when I had everything perfect, he rolled over! So I got to fix him up again! I thought he would be happy when he woke up, instead he just stormed of a locked him self up in his office, he will not even let me bring him some food!

He only lets in Tanaka the old butler (who I might add is a wonderful joke teller!).

Tomorrow the other servants are leaving so it just going to be Ciel, Tanaka, and I. It's going to be lonely, especially if the Earl stays locked in his office the whole time. It has only been fore hours but I all ready miss his sully attitude.

Most of all I miss my shop...


	5. Ciel, entry 2

June 12th 1888

It had been dreadfully dull in my room for 21 hours. But I remained there... Until the Undertaker showed up at my door.

He would knock three times then call out, "Young Looooooooord." And repeated this for 5 hours until I grew weary and snapped out a responce demanding to know what was so important. He was scilent for about 15 minutes and I started to wonder if he just plain gave up on me coming out and left. But no. He simply started knocking and calling to me again. That fool.

By midnight I was at the end of my rope. So I went over pulled open the door and asked him why he thought it was appropriate to keep bothering me in such a mannor.

He blinked a few times surprized before bowing in such a way that it looked more like flipping his long gray hair forward as he jutted his arms out strait to the right the tattered sleeves hanging down a few inches. "Dinner! Is! Served!" He announced flipping his hair back to stand up causing his hat to fly back in to the wall. He beamed looking as if he was a proud five year old who had managed to catch his mother and fathers attention on a busy morning. The thought saddened me slightly...

He insisted that I must be terribly hungery after having no breakfast, lunch or tea that day. So he pushed me in to the dinning room.

The room that Sebastian always kept so neat and ordely seemed to have dissapered and replaced with a war zone. The table clothe looked to be burned at the edges with stains all over it no doubt used as a counter to cook then dinner. The chairs were upturned and vases shattered. The main porturate of the room was smashed down on the floor. Of course all but a three foot by three foot space over by the edge of the table was dystroied. This little spot however was perfect. The table clothe clean and strait the chair up right and pushed in and a plate of food.

The food however... It looked like it would be delisous. But as soon as I tasted it I descovered how vile it was. Overly seasoned to the point of if you tasted it, it would taste as if you just walked over to Finnians Herb Garden and ate a bush strait from the ground. Even the tea was again overly sugared. After a bite I simply excused myself to go and try to get some work done in my office.

An hour or so later I could scarcly stay awake it being almost 1 AM. Just as I was about to fall asleep a quiet knock on the door snapped me awake. When I called for them to come in (I had been expecting Tanaka to hurry me to bed with a stern word of staying up to late) to my surprize I found the Old Undertaker. He chuckled in his way when he saw how worn I must have looked and asked me if I wouldnt come to bed. Reluctantly I nodded. I am writing this in the dark. The Undertaker has just left to his dorm. I am tired, hungery and feel all over discusting. Hurry home soon Sebastian...

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	6. Undertaker, entry 3

June 13 1888

After studding the coarse of my life I have come to a realization.

I am a horrendous cook.

Especially when you think about the meal that I served the young master last night.

It is not my fault how ever. Before Bard, Finnian and May-rin had left, bard had decided that it would be all right to bake a cake for the young master using dynamite. The end result was a caved in kitchen and no food. So I decided to find peaces of coal and chock and pant them like food. I thought that if they looked like food then Ciel wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Sadly, I was mistaken.

However this is one thing that I actually can cook.

That is how I I found my self outside, in the woods, holding a rifle.

It was a rather simple plan, find a rabbit, kill the rabbit, cook that rabbit. When I found the rabbit however I could not see properly through my bangs and ended up shooting the space right next to it. The rabbit ran in fright all the way to the front door of the manor. Tanaka, the old fool, opened the door and the large brown fuzz ball ran past him and in side. I stopped to locate it using some shinigami powers. I found it in Ciel's study hiding in a corner. What I neglected to realize was that Ciel was in the room. I jumped through the large window behind his desk yelling, "I've got ya' stupid rabbit!" only to fall head first on to Ciel, knocking him off his chair.

Some how I ended up sprawled on to of him on the soft rug.

I jumped off the young master and looked around the room. Spotting the rabbit I razed the gun up to my eye and got ready to pull the trigger. The gun was jerked away from me.

I turned to face a very angry earl.

"Undertaker, what on earth do you think you are doing," He glared at me with his one visible eye.

I rested the but of the gun on the floor and scratched my hat-less head (it had fallen off when I jumped through the window) "Well you see, there was this rabbit, and we don't really have any food so I thought I might shoot this one and make som'thin' out of it,"

Ciel shook his head at me and waked over to the rabbit. Gently he picked up the thing.

"Poor little bunny..." he sighed, " I bet Undertaker scared you, he scares me too,"

I gave a little smile.

Later Ciel released the rabbit back in to the yard. I watched him as he fallowed the bunny's return to the forest. Something in his eye looked so sad and alone.

Perhaps, I truly don't understand that boy.


	7. Ciel, entry 3

June 13th 1888

Today while I was writing tax reforms for the company, I spotted a small white rabbit in the cornor of my office. It was an amusing sight to see, as the fuzzy thing sat nibbling at the wall paper and I was greatful for the distraction. I watched it for a while until Undertaker suddenly burst in through my window and knocked me down holding one of my training rifles. He cursed at the small white creature and raised the gun. Normally I might have let him kill it. But the rabbit had gaven me a break so the least I could do was make sure it got home ok.

"Undertaker what on Earth are you doing!" I snapped taking the gun.

He explained the whole rabbit story. I picked up the scared thing and told it not to be afrade of the crazy old man as i took it outside. the rabbit looked very vulnerable hopping in to the woods, a small white blur that was suddenly inveloped in to the darkness. To many memories flooded over me and I swallowed and hurried after the bunny.

It hopped over a roots that were sticking out of the uneven ground until, it rested in a burrow, that I assumed to be its home. I sat down by the burrow and watched for a moment (and to make sure that it was ok). Besides it was nice being outside alone and quiet. Well altlest it was nice to be away from that eccentric gray haired man.

I closed my eyes for a second.

Suddenly I heard a growl.

Well it was more of a roar really. A roar of a really pissed mama bear.

I looked up sharply to find her snareling and standing tall above me. Apparently I was to close for comfort...

I backed away slowly cursing myself for coming out here unpretected, when suddenly a gun shot rang out. The bear fell to the ground 3 bullets trailing down its spine. Looking up there stood Undertaker with the rifle looking serious for once. I could see one of his green eyes glaring out from under his bangs. He walked over to make sure the bear was dead and helped me up. I saw his mouth moving but I wasnt sure what he was saying.

Once I had calmed down and some how got back to the manshion Undertaker explained that he had fallowed me to insure my safety because he was sure that he wouldnt get any more jokes if I was to disaper and that the bear might not have left any of me to barry.

For dinner we had slightly burned but not to bad meat. I now where the meat came from. I was scilent the whole dinner, thinking of the baby bear that surly was going to die with out a monther.

I fear I will get no sleep tonight...

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	8. Undertaker, entery 4

Dear HekkuShun, eternalenergy, GNXmike, and gurnius

thank you for the wonderfull revews!

Love,

Undertaker

June 14 1888

He will never figure it out, all I have to do is make sure that he never figures it out. Well at least that what I told my self this morning as I found my self in the middle of the forest holding small bear cub.

Sadly Ciel did figure it out...

It was around two in the afternoon when Ciel discovered my little secret.

I was sitting in the large library, flipping though a copy of _Dante's Inferno, _when I herd a loud crash fallowed by the earls voice.

"UNDERTAKER!"

In a spit second I stood looking at the situation that the boy had gotten in to. He was crouched on top of his large desk staring in fear at the small bear that sat next to the desk.

I giggled at the sight.

"Undertaker, what is this," the young Earl turned his glaring eye at me.

I smiled, "It's a bear,"

"You know what I mean!" he shouted.

"Well that bear that I shot yesterday... well I realized that it had a cub somewhere and I'm not so heartless as to let it die out there all alone..."

If looks could kill I'd have been dead that very moment.

"So you decided that it would be a good idea to just to bring it in to the manor?"

"Naturally," I answered with a clam smile.

I looked down at the bear. "Come here, Fredrickson," to my grate delight the small cub ran in to my arms and let me pick it up.

Ciel's eye brow twitched. "You named it?"

"Yes, he is Fredrickson von Fluff!"

Ciel let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well I guess we could keep him here," he muttered.

"Yay!" I shouted in joy and gave Fredrickson a small toss into the air.

And that was how Ciel found out my secret. I am glad he let me keep the small bear (that is now curled up in my lap fast asleep).

Actually I think Ciel secretly really likes Fredrickson...


	9. Ciel, entry 4

sorry but Sebastian decided to mess with my journal and messed up my dates so the real dates start at this entery...

* * *

><p>June 14th 1888<p>

Fredricson Von Fluff is now a pernement pet at our house. -.- Ive been able to convince Undertaker to keep him in his own reinforced stall in the stable. But tonight I found him back in the house with a bow around his neck curled up like a cat by the fire sleeping soundly. Undertaker had cleaned him up so he was fluffy and neat like a well cared for Stuffed Animal. So I sat in a chair by the fire and watched him sleep.

After a moment or two I got an idea and brought over a scetch pad. Needless to say I have a feeling that the new Von Fluff Stuffed animal might outsale even the rabbit I designed last Fall. I set down the book.

The next thing I knew I was awaking feeling a bit to warm with Undertaker giggling from the doorway. I looked up to find the old man eating out of a bag of sugar cubes as if it were popcorn crunching loud enough to wake me.

"I knew you didn't mind that bear more then Tanaka did." He giggled insanly. "Fluffy likes you. Fredricson Von Fluff!" He exclaimed exicedly before spinning around like a ballarina catching the bag on a nail sticking out from the wall. The cornor of the bag ripped so when he pranced down the hall, to the kitchen, to prepair tea, he scattered sugar cubes in a little trail.

Fredricson leaped out of my lap (so that was why it was so warm)and fallowed him lapping up the sugary squares.

With a small smile I went up to my office to write a letter to the manufacoter about when I needed the prototypes for the Stuffed Bears. A bit later Undertaker came up with peach tea. I tried it and it really isnt that bad I suppose... I kind of liked it.

I must be going crazy...


	10. Sebastian, letter 1

June 10, 1888

Dear Young Master,  
>As you know you asked me to deliver a message from you personally to Earl Adelfiend of Berlin, Germany to create a Funtom Factory in Germany. I have found you a temporary head butler who you know quite well. He is a bit on the strange side and not all sane. I assure you he will be fine. I left him prepped meals all he has to do is cook it. I'm sure he can manage to do that and simply brew tea when you request it. I hope for my soonest return of five days. I will be home as soon as I can.<p>

Your Loyal Butler,  
>Sebastian Michaelis<p>


	11. Sebastian, letter 2

June 11, 1888

Dear Young Master,  
>I hope and assume all is well at the manor I have safely arrived in the city of Eastbourne. I will be staying here until I board the boat to Amsterdam in the morning at 8:00AM. This has been on time as scheduled. I have hit no delays what say ever. So far smooth sailing. I will be home in four more days.<p>

Your Loyal Butler,  
>Sebastian Michaelis<p>


	12. Sebastian, letter 3

June 12, 1888

Dear Young Master,  
>Another day has gone by and I still hope you are safe. I boarded the boat to Amsterdam at 8:00AM and landed in Amsterdam at 5:30AM. I will be staying the night in Amsterdam. I will be alone yet again tonight. You never know what it is like you be alone until you don't have someone with you. As another day passes by, I countdown the days until my return. I will be back in three more days. Hope you are doing well.<p>

Your Loyal Butler,  
>Sebastian Michaelis<p>


	13. Sebastian, letter 4

June 13, 1888

Dear Young Master,  
>Today on the journey I boarded the train to Berlin around noon. It was a long and lonely seven hour commute from Amsterdam to Berlin. I will deliver the letter first thing tomorrow and be on the way back to the manor promptly at 11:00AM. I doubt that anything drastic has happened, like rabbits or bears have wondered in the estate, Undertaker lighting the kitchen on fire, or anything like that. I will be back home in two more days.<p>

Your Loyal Butler,  
>Sebastian Michaelis<p>


	14. Sebastian, letter 5

June 14, 1888

Dear Young Master,  
>I've encountered a slight delay. I am ashamed to say I have misaddressed the letter to Earl Adelfiend and delivered that message to Emperor Frederick III the emperor of Germany. I did not realize that until I got to the train station. I went back to the emperor's place and asked nicely. My request was denied. I will be returning home later than I expected, I will be back at the Phantomhive Manor on June 17th I apologize for my mix-up. I assure you I will get the message to the correct destination of Earl Adlefiend's desk. I will try to avoid any more issues and complications.<p>

Your Loyal Butler,  
>Sebastian Michaelis<p>


	15. Undertaker, entry 5

July 15 1888

Over the past five minutes (all of which I have spent staring at Ciel) I have come to a realization. An epiphany, you might say!

The Young Earl hardly ever smiles, let a lone laughs!

What a sad thing this is! For as I have said to the earl before "How sad it would be should laughter disappear," and indeed how sad it is that the care free emotion of laughter should never grace the boy's face!

Even now as I scribble feverishly in this journal he does nothing but raise a blueish eye brow at me.

There for I have decided, in the time left before Sebastian comes back I shall make the Earl laugh! I am determined to succeed! Nothing will deter me from my mission! I swear it on... on... my... um? Top hat? Yes! I swear it on my top hat that I hall make Ciel Phantomhive laugh!

Now... all I have to do is come up with a plan.


	16. Ciel, Entry 5

June 18 1888

Today was different. I will not say if it was good or bad for I do not know myself. But I can say that it was simply as I said... Different...

As usual I was sitted at my desk papers, quills, ink bottles and a few stuffed animals I was studying. (They were from an enemy company and I simply had to see how they were catching up to our rank as top toy seller) When suddenly the peaceful morning was inturupted by the old man who Sebastian is expecting me to take care of me. With a flash of slivery white hair he had ran over and picked up the cheap excuse of a funtom rabbit and threw it at me.

"WHY WASNT I INVITED TO THIS TEA PARTY! IM LATE IM LATE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. That was when I knew that he was simply a lunitic. Not at all dangorus... "ENOUGH TIME FOR PLAY LATER LITTLE LORD!" He continued. "BUT NOW!" He stopped with a dramatic florish of his long coat sleeves before he wispered. "...its learning time..." Then suddenly all of my paper and quills were on the floor ink staining the old man who was clearly responsible coat and his barly visable fingers.

"Undertaker!" I sprang up annoyed and frustrated that all my work had been ruined by this crazed mortician. The old man rushed forward knocking my chair over. He sat on me leaning so close that I could smell dog biscuits and old tea on his breath as well as the ashes of some other poor diseased person. He pressed his nose against mine unbelievably close. I shudder at the thought of it even now safely tucked away in to my room. He patted my head as if to sooth me and whispered in my ear.

"Hush. It is only ink. It will come out of your toys with a few washing's." Then he sprang up and began mumbling and searching in his coat for something while I tried to breath and stop shaking of shock and ease my mental turmoil. As I became aware of what he was doing I sat up wide eyed. The old man was throwing things out of the old tattered rag that he used as a coat. Not just any things. No. Impossible things that one could not possibly keep inside a cloak.

At first he throw out a flower pot which crashed and splattered the dirt hiding inside all over the room. Next came a light oil lamp. I suppose I should say that we were both lucky that the cool air blew out the flame before the glass shattered on the wall. A jar of marmalade was soon tossed over my head and broke covering me, the wall and my chair in the sticky substance. A cat, a hat stand and a musical instrument of some sort was added to the pile of bisare things. Lastly he pulled out a red haired pet of some sort. I only figured out it was Grell after he leaped out of Undertakers arms and out the window shouting something about Salt and his "Bassy."

Finally the old man seemed to be at the end of his rope (I know I was) and took off his coat. I sat there in shock as he shook the coat out dust and spider webs flying from it. But I did not pay attention to that. No I was staring at what he was wearing. What he had under his coat. He was wearing a fluffy girly pink ball gown that didn't even look as if it could fit under the coat. I stared at him mouth open until a green book flew out at me. I caught it surprised as he let out a cry of triumph.

The book was small and green with gold lettering of Icha Icha on the front of it. I dropped it quickly and stood up. Before I was able to yell at the man he iterupted me by explaining that he had a very special lesson planned for me and that it was sure to cheer me up. I am just getting changed from the sticky marmalade now while Undertaker waits with his lesson plan. I suppose I should go see what this lesson is anyway. I shall try to explain further once I know more.

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	17. Undertaker, entry 6

June 18 1888

I do apologize to Ciel for spilling things all over his fine suite but sense he is now changing clothing the little mishap has given me more time to set up for our "lesson"! i really do hope that this is able to make Ciel laugh.

The on thing i do wonder about is how did Grell manage to get in to my coat? I feel that I should have noised that he was in there sooner. Although, the fact that he was in there dose enplane why Will visited me last week to tell me that Grell had gone missing and the last place he had said he was going was to see me. That also enplanes why he left this book: Icha Icha, he must have left the book in the shop and then found the entrance to my coat storage area.

I think I hear the Young Master coming back now so I'd better go!

I really do hope I am able to make the poor boy laugh...


	18. Ciel, entry 6

_I am sooooo sorry that we have not updated in like forever, you see the young master and I became preoccupied by, some rather important, issues * cough cough* Kingdom hearts... What? kingdom what? O.o anyway, here your update(s) enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I have never NEVER been so humiliated and disgraced in my life. This is the last straw that I can take! That old cook must go and be gone with immediatly! I will send for the servents in the morning and call Sebastain back.

The loon made me sit on his lap and forced me to stare at pictures of naked men kissing and doing vulgular things. All the while trapping me in the chair and giggling as if the the book was the funniest thing in the world.

I have locked myself in my room and he has left me alone. I hear him rummaging in the pantry. Hoping he does not bother me as is I am retiring early.

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	19. Dear servants

Dear Servants of the Phantomhive Manor and Tanaka,

I aplologize to interupt your vacation. However I require your serveces at the Manor immediatly. Return as soon as you may.

Until the End,

Ciel Phantomhive


	20. Dear Master Ciel

Dear Master Ciel Phantomhive,  
>I'm sorry to inform you Sir, we are unable to return at the moment. You see Finnian has run off and join the circuits, Tanaka has mysteriously gone missing, and Bardroy has gotten himself in jail. It is my responsibility to find them all and bring them back. When everyone is safe we will return to the manner.<br>from,  
>The Phantomhive maid,<br>May-Rin


	21. Undertaker, entry 7

June 18th 1888  
>Dear Journal,<br>Well there definitely could have gone a little bit better... I did not succeed in making the young master laugh. I did however succeed in getting slapped.  
>But do not fret, I've not given up on my attempt to get the young earl to laugh. I will succeed!<br>Now… All I have to do is think of the new plan…


End file.
